


morning had comeback

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung endless love. Jihoonie~





	morning had comeback

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what made me wrote this.   
> i hope you like it. Thanks

“Jihoonie, lets watch movie together.” 

Jihoon nodded softly, smiling in the form of agreeing to Soonyoung request. Soonyoung pulled him towards the sofa. With chips and cola on standby. Not to mention, a kimbab too. Soonyoung switched on their favourite anime, slanted his head to Jihoon’s shoulder. Eyes fixed on the TV, The hamster looking guy sing along the opening song of ‘Card Captor Sakura’ happily. He was always happy whenever he with his Jihoonie. 

“ahhh~~~ open your mouth Jihoonie.” Soonyoung full of aegyo asking Jihoon to open his mouth and stuff the later guy with kimbab. 

“Awww~~~~ cutie Uri Jihoonie. Eat a lot!! Then you can be healthy” Soonyoung continue watching the anime while holding his mate’s hand. Soonyoung took the hand close to his heart and engulfed the later hand hugging his body as he lying down to Jihoon’s lap. He smiled adoringly looking at his Jihoonie. New episode keeps on playing on the background as Soonyoung pulled Jihoon for a kiss. Monologue in his heart nonstop enchanting his devotion of love towards his Jihoonie.   
‘Lets be in love and forever in love till eternity Jihoonie. 

\------------------------------------------------ 🐯🦔 

Soonyoung opened his eyes just to be greeted by an empty bed. He stretched his arm to the side but nothing. His Jihoonie was not there. His movie date was just him alone. Everything was just a delusion. Every weekend felt like a year. Felt like hell. Every nook of the house reminds him of his Jihoonie. Even the hoodie his wearing right now is jihoonie’s. 

Soonyoung picked up the handphone beside his bed. 1 pm. Half day had passed and again. It meant nothing to him. After Jihoon left. Soonyoung days and night felt the same. Sometimes, He wonders when will morning come? Has the world abandoned him? 

He scrolled his last message to his Jihoonie 

‘Jihoonie, I miss you’ 

‘Jihoonie, how could you leave me alone?’ 

‘Jihoonie, you once said. I am your star. But Jihoonie.. a star cant shine for an unexisted world. You are my world Jihoonie. My universe. My everything. Comeback’ 

‘I hate you. How could you didn’t even wish me Happy Birthday’ 

‘I love you Jihoonie. Happy Anniversary. Comeback. I miss you’ 

‘Jihoonie, I bought your favourite slippers. We can couple wear it together.’ 

‘I miss you. I miss you’ 

Soonyoung read all those messages again and broke down. Even if he was sad or angry. He can no longer see his Jihoonie. How could he showered him with love or even forgive or hate him when the soul no longer present. The memories still replayed itself in his mind pandora box. He still remembered the days they spent together; They were still freshly warm. How he wished he could cry and mad. How Soonyoung wish there still some tears left to spare. 

“ Jihoonie. Don’t go away. Comeback. I am afraid if one day, I cant remember how you look like anymore. I am afraid. I will forget how warm your embrace, your hug, your soft kiss. Please. Don’t let me heal. I need you so much. I love you. I need you Jihoonie “ 

\----------------------------------------------- 🐯🦔 

“Soonyoung.. Wake Up~~” Jihoon pushed Soonyoung body to the right and left. 

“It’s still early My Jihoonie.” Soonyoung pulled the later guy into a hug and get a persistent push from Jihoon as he tried to place a kiss. 

“Soonyoung!!! No morning kiss without brushing your teeth. Up to the shower. Now.” 

Soonyoung just mockingly whined and places a surprise kiss on Jihoon’s cheek before entering the shower.   
“Soonyoung!!” Jihoon’s yell got a reply of evil laugh from Soonyoung. 

Now, Soonyoung morning still greeted by Jihoon’s voice. Just that it was pre-recorded. The cheerful Jihoon, Morning kiss and shower together. No longer there. 

Soonyoung retired from being an idol and become a composer and choreographer. The day he lost his world, he lost his voice too. He can no longer project his voice without shaking in agony. The songs he wrote also changed to become sorrow and ballad. He tried to replicate a happiness once he and his Jihoon used to sing. However, how could he lived happily when his other half had gone. 

Rainy day had been his favourite, as the rain falls washed over his tears. The rainy street reminds Soonyoung of his Jihoonie. His Jihoon first confessed his love in the rain. Their first kiss also under the rainy day. Soonyoung had this question every day, If this love never meant to be, why the cupid decided to shot her love arrow at them. Why fate set them to meet and fall in love just to break them apart? 

Soonyoung walked inside the office with pilled of letters from their fans that miss and worry about him at the same time. There also a few letters from the same person that Soonyoung refuse to open. He saw the name and immediately throw them into the trash can. Mad and anger might do justice to them. When the truth was, he despised them. Soonyoung afraid that he might kill them instead. 

Two years ago. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon went to celebrate their 5th anniversary together. Their relationship was hidden from their fans and media. Being a duo, made them have endless ship theory and rumour. Never those fans knew, their ship was sailing healthily. Never once crossed their mind, their smut fanfic had sparkle up Soonyoung and Jihoon bed life. They reenacted those fanfic scenes. 

On their way back to their home. Two saesang entailed them closely. However, she tripped. Jihoon sensed the motion and there was a car approaching. Jihoon ran to save their saesang. The car hit him and crashed to the tree in front of their housing area. To chase a story, the saesang took two life along with her. The driver who try to avoid them and Jihoon who save her. Those saesang fans had to live with the mind that they kill Soonyoung’s world.   
On the final press conference Soonyoung announced that he will never forgive those saesang act who killed his Jihoon. He will be retired as an artist. He also gave them one shocking announcement, as they were never once denied their relationship, so now he had made it clean and clear. Jihoon who was his partner had been taken away as a payment in replaced for a few shots to satisfy certain selfish fans’ craving. “Thanks!” 

\----------------------------------------------- 🐯🦔 

“Dear Jihoonie, I want to be in your embrace. Once again, I want to see those sparkling eyes that brighten my universe. Once again. I want to see you smile. Your lips that connect our soul. How could you just go away like that? How could you leave me alone? “ 

Soonyoung never once tried to live in reality. The thought of thinking Jihoon coming back to his arms, to picture the tight hug. It makes him happy. Only that made him survived and breathing till today. He has to live. For two. For him and for his Jihoonie. 

That when he started to picture Jihoon during every weekend. He try to imagine Jihoon presence beside him every day. Soonyoung knew, “Jihoonie, I can no longer hear the sound of your breath but I will make you keep running in my mind” 

Every week, Soonyoung will have his movie date with his imaginary Jihoonie. As long as he believes, then his love will remain cherish and fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
